Question: $f(n)=93+4(n-1)$ Complete the recursive formula of $f(n)$. $f(1)=$
Answer: From the explicit formula, ${93}+{4}(n-1)$, we can tell that the first term of the sequence is ${93}$ and the common difference is ${4}$. This is the recursive formula of the sequence: $\begin{cases} f(1)={93} \\\\ f(n)=f(n-1)+{4} \end{cases}$